Unforseen Love
by DragonfruitDana
Summary: A Scorpius/Albus fanfiction set in their sixth and seventh years. The story starts when they meet at 11 years old.
1. Hogwarts Express

**A/N: So I know the Scorpius/Albus ship has only just started to blossom with the release of The Cursed Child, but I've shipped them for years now and I've been meaning to write fanfiction for a while. The story will start of young but the main plot will be in years 6-7, so stay tuned. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters, the wizarding world and opening _italics_ belong to J. K. Rowling.**

" _What if I'm in Slytherin?"_

 _The whisper was for his father alone, and Harry knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear was._

 _Harry crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above his own. Alone of Harry's three children, Albus had inherited Lily's eyes._

" _Albus Severus," Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Ginny could hear, and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to Rose, who was now on the train, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."_

" _But just **say** —"_

"— _then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."_

" _Really?"_

" _It did for me," said Harry._

 _He had never told any of his children that before, and he saw the wonder in Albus's face when he said it. But now the doors were slamming all along the scarlet train, and the blurred outlines of parents were swarming forward for final kisses, last-minute reminders. Albus jumped into the carriage and Ginny closed the door behind him. Students were hanging from the windows nearest them. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned towards Harry._

" _Why are they staring?" demanded Albus as he and Rose craned around to look at the other students._

" _Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me. I'm extremely famous."_

 _Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Lily laughed. The train began to move, and Harry walked alongside it, watching his son's thin face, already ablaze with excitement. Harry kept smiling and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement, watching his son glide away from him. . . ._

 _The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell._

" _He'll be all right," murmured Ginny._

...

Albus stood leaning out the window a while longer, and closed his eyes as the wind lashed soothingly across his face as the train gained velocity.

This was it. He was finally going to Hogwarts. He didn't after sit at home with Lily listening to James' big-headed tales each Christmas and Summer. He will experience the magic for himself – Oh! The magic. Albus smirked as he silently swore to himself, the first thing he was going to do was jinx James for his teasing. He thought of everyone in the Gryffindor common room laughing at the oh-so-popular troublemaker beaten by his little brother.

And he _will_ be in Gryffindor. He was so determined. But why should he worry? He was courageous after all… wasn't he?

He remembered how easily he had just given in to James' taunts, how scared he had been of the "harmless" thestrals.

 _Pull yourself together, Al._ He told himself. _Of course you'll be in Gryffindor. Just persuade the hat, like Dad did._

Albus pondered this a moment further. His beginning and end will be in Gryffindor. And he will use any means to achieve his end.

A voice snatched Albus' attention back to the train.

"Aren't you coming, Al?" It was Rose. James had already ran off to God knows where.

"Uh, yeah, sure." he replied, suddenly nervous about who his new school friends will be. Rose had already lectured him on finding suitable people. She seemed to think the friends you make on the train will be your friends for school life – just like what happened to their parents.

Each loaded with a heavy trunk and owl cage, Rose and Albus struggled past already full compartments.

On their way down they came across James' compartment (obviously full) who was lounging on a seat, feet propped on the windowsill, taking no notice of his cousin or brother.

"Prat." Albus muttered as they continued searching for a seat.

When they finally came across an almost deserted compartment, save for one blond-haired first year, Albus opened the door without hesitation.

"D'ya mind if we sit here?" he asked the boy cautiously, while Rose made a disapproving noise and tugged his arm.

" _Al,_ " she whispered, quiet enough for the new boy not to hear, "That's the Malfoy kid my Dad told me about, let's move on."

But before she could hastily shuffle away, "the Malfoy kid" sighed in relief at not being left alone and clucked, "Of course. I don't bite."

Gladly, Albus entered the small room and, after stowing away his trunk and Caspian, his eagle owl, in the overhead compartment, he shook Malfoy's hand, "Hey, I'm Albus," he offered.

"Scorpius," the blonde boy replied, smiling.

It was then that Albus noticed that rose still hovered at the door nervously, scowling at Scorpius.

"Rose?" he asked, gesturing for her to sit down, as he took his own seat.

"Uh, actually, I think I'm just gonnna go find Teddy" she blurted, hastily scampering down the corridor.

"But you heard James; he's snogging his girlfriend!" Albus called after.

"You can go too, if you want." Scorpius muttered with flushed cheeks.

"Why would I do that?"

"Everyone else does. I'm a Malfoy."

"So? No one _chooses_ their parents. It's annoying being a Potter unless you're James."

Scorpius blinked in surprise, "I didn't realise. I'm sorry."

A stretched, awkward silence permeated the small room like a hushed library.

Eventually, Albus broke the silence, "So...uh- What house are you gonna be in?"

"W-What? I'm obviously a Slytherin, my whole family was." Scorpius looked confused.

Albus chuckled slightly, "What house your in doesn't depend on your family. My Dad's godfather, Sirius Black, was a Gryffindor and his whole family was Slytherin."

"It's quite rare though."

Albus stuck his chin out confidently, "'The sorting Hat takes your choice into account.' You could always persuade it to put you in Gryffindor, like me."

"How do you know your Gryffindor already?"

"Because I am determined to prove my brother wrong."

"Yeah, well… Good luck. I don't mind being Slytherin though: it will keep my Grandfather off my back."

"Your Grandfather? Lucius Malfoy." Albus asked with a pained expression, suddenly hesitant to carry on with this conversation. "He was a Death Eater, wasn't he? Why isn't he in Askaban?"

Scorpius looked slightly offended, "He's not the kindest person in the world, but he's still family. And I don't know. _Your_ Dad is the Head of Magical Law Enforcement, why don't you ask him?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it." he replied sheepishly.

Scorpius smirked slightly and began to giggle, Albus joined in uncertainly. Soon, the laughter died down slowly, and another awkward silence stretched before them.

Thankfully, an inviting voice from the door drew their attention: "Anything from the trolly, dears?"

Happily, the two new Hogwarts students spend the rest of their long journey sharing sweets and sharing tales.

 **A/N: Okay, so I'm not sure about my writing style. I'm sure you can predict what happens in the next chapter: _The Sorting._ But please review and tell me what you think. :)**


	2. The Sorting

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for the reviews! Here's Chapter 2.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and the wizarding world belong to J. K. Rowling.**

Nervously, Scorpius twisted his robes around his hand as Professor McGonagall slowly made her way down the lengthy list of names. As he waited, agitated, for his fate to finally be decided, Scorpius pondered over what Albus had said. Why should he be in Slytherin?

He recalled his father pulling him aside at the station looking quite saddened.

He had warned him of his family's reputation, how everyone would assume he was a spoilt brat and that even the Sorting Hat will presume that he is destined to be in Slytherin.

" _But that doesn't matter,"_ he had said _"you can be whoever you want to be."_

He remembered feeling confused, until he noticed the scowls heading in his direction and he was soon sitting entirely alone in a train compartment. It didn't matter that he would be in Slytherin, it mattered that he would spend 7 years, possibly longer, completely lonely.

And then he met Albus, the very person he least expected to walk into the compartment, so willing to be friends. It was strange, he found himself latching onto his every word, and a strange fire sprouted in his stomach. Perhaps he was wrong; he won't be alone after all.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

McGonagall's voice echoed around the whispering hall. He could have sworn he heard a few snickers from the Gryffindor table.

Scorpius untangled his hands form his robes and strode confidently towards the small, three legged stool.

 _Just convince the hat._

He settled queasily on the rickety seat.

 _No. He was a Slytherin. He would still have_ some _classes with Albus. Besides, his grandfather would be so disappointed._

And so, as the Hat was lowered onto his head, he wasn't remotely surprised when, without talking to Scorpius privately, it shouted "SLYTHERIN!", and a few Slytherins clapped lamely as he took his seat.

He avoided Albus' eyes lest he remind himself of the friend he could have had. Instead, he stared at the empty dinner plate, feeling the steely gaze of the students around him.

He knew the Slytherins would hate him. Families with Death Eaters had damaged Slytherin's reputation, his father was a coward, and his grandfather was snobbish.

He sighed and waited for the rest of the first years' names to be called out.

...

Albus mournfully watched Scorpius scuttle to the wrong table. Great, he had just made a friend and now he won't get to see him.

Several times, he attempted to catch Scorpius' eye, but his friend seemed determined to avoid his gaze.

A few names later, "Potter, Albus!" was called and Albus trembled up the small steps. Turning around, he spied Rose seated at the Gryffindor table with two other first year girls. He briefly met eyes with James, but turned his gaze away before his brother could make a rude gesture at him. His eyes found Scorpius, who remained staring at the polished silver before him.

The Sorting Hat was lowered onto his head; Albus fixed his eyes on the doors ahead of him, barely visible beneath the oversized hat.

 _Determined. I'll give you that, Potter._

Albus started at the voice in his head.

 _I just want to be with my friend,_ he thought.

 _Just a friend, eh?_

 _I don't care about Gryffindor anymore, just let me be with Scorpius._

 _Don't fret, young Potter. It's inevitable that you be in Slytherin. It's all here in your head._

 _Inevitable?_

 _Well, you're courageous I suppose but you thrive on adrenaline and determination. And I could hardly let two halves of a whole denature in separate houses._

 _What' s that supposed to mean?_

"SLYTHERIN!"

...

A collective gasp bounced around the room and all eyes followed Albus Potter as he calmly walked over to Scorpius – who now looked at his friend, gaping – and sat down.

No one clapped nor cheered. Instead, they started to snicker. " _Harry Potters' son_ ," they whispered, "in _Slytherin."_

After a few minutes, Professor McGonagall, who had managed to recollect herself, drew the attention back to the Sorting.

Albus started to feel uncomfortable with the shocked stares and amused glances.

"You said you were in Gryffindor." A voice hissed in his ear.

Albus wished Scorpius would stop gaping at him.

"I guess I was wrong." Albus muttered.

The rest of the Sorting passed quickly and the rest of the school prioritised their hungry stomach rather than the odd occurrence of Albus Potters' Sorting.

Scorpius seemed to recover from the astonishment fairly fast, realising that he wouldn't be so lonesome after all. They talked as enlivened as they had on the train ride, ignoring the occasional whisper or stare form other students.

Eventually, led by a prefect, they made their way to the Slytherin dormitory near the dungeons.

They found that they were the only Slytherin boys of their year. They weren't too surprised though: the amount of students sorted into Slytherin had decreased dramatically after the fall of Voldemort.

Albus laughed at the almost empty room, and stuck his hand out to Scorpius, "Well I suppose it's just us two that has to put up with each other, then."

Scorpius smiled and shook Albus' hand, but in that moment, he realised he wanted more than just a handshake, and he inwardly mourned at the thought.

Because he knew that Harry Potters' son would never want anything more than friendship.

 **A/N: So I think I sort of rushed this chapter. Next chapter will likely be 5 years later or I might do a little more while they're young, like maybe Harry's reaction to his son in Slytherin, or maybe a couple of years later, or maybe all of the above. What do you think?. Please review at let me know what you think so far.**


End file.
